


Talking

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is having jealousy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

Viggo fucks Orlando. Quite often, really. Less often, but still on a regular enough basis, Orlando gets to fuck Viggo. And then there's the wanking each other and the blow jobs and the desperate half-drunken frottage, and really, Orlando's got it pretty damn good in the getting some department. No complaints there, none at all.

Viggo talks to Bean. It's not that he doesn't talk to Orlando as well; after all, Viggo's a talkative guy, except when he's having on of those "be in the now" moments and you're just supposed to sit there and listen to the way the light sounds as it comes through the half-open blinds. But he _talks_ to Sean, has long conversations with his hand on Sean's shoulder and his head tilted close to hear whatever Sean is saying.

Orlando knows it's wrong, not to mention fucked up, to envy a man going through an ugly divorce. He knows that Viggo's concern and caring for a friend is a sign of what a good man Viggo is and, when he wants to be more practical, Orlando remembers that Sean will go away at some point and Orlando and Viggo won't. To make matters even worse, Orlando _likes_ Sean a lot and feels terrible when the thinks about what Sean is going though.

And then Sean will pull Viggo away for yet another talk and Viggo will go without once looking back at Orlando, and Orlando will be jealous all over again.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/profile)[**v_angelique**](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/) who asked for Jealous Orlando from my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.


End file.
